


Video #6 - An 'Incredible" Request

by wickedwitchcraft



Series: Some Assembly Required [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, but they are dorks who am to please, i promise we're getting there, sam and bucky are dorks, sambucky - Freeform, they gave it their all, this is the best scene from that movie okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: The teens in the tower request that Sam and Bucky do a certain movie scene. Who are they to say no and disappoint the children?





	Video #6 - An 'Incredible" Request

The camera starts blurry, it slowly focuses on Sam, frantically looking through his dresser, throwing clothes over his shoulder, very clearly not finding what he’s looking for. He throws a pair of jeans, they hit a lamp, he sighs loudly and spins around, heading for the door. The camera follows.

“Honey!”

“What?” Bucky’s voice calls from somewhere.

“Where is my supersuit?” Sam yells, the camera shaking as it follows him down the hall.

“What!?” Bucky’s voice yells back.

“Where. Is. My. Super. Suit.” Sam yells, stopping to listen for the reply. There’s a small giggle from behind the camera before Bucky yells back.

“I uh… put it away.” He says, hesitant.

“Where?!?” Sam yelled, his hands flying in the air.

“Why do you NEED to know!?” Bucky yelled back, sounding a bit frustrated now.

“I need it!” Sam yelled back, ducking to look through a door in the hall before popping back out again, looking frantic.

“Uh uh! Don’t you think about going off to do no daring do. We’ve been planning this dinner for 2 months!” Bucky yelled back, something clanking wherever he was. Another giggle from behind the camera.

“The public is in danger!!!” Sam yelled, his hands on his head now.

“My EVENING is in danger!!!” Bucky shouted, another loud noise following his yell. The camera follows as Sam runs through the living room, tossing couch cushions around.

“You tell me where my suit is woman! We are talking about the greater good!!!” Sam yelled, turning on the spot, still looking frantic. The camera zooms in on his face before falling back and swinging to the kitchen door.

“Greater good?” Bucky’s voice calls from the doorway.

“I am your wife!” Bucky stomps through the doorway, hair in two lopsided pigtails, pink polka dotted apron tied around him, spatula in hand.

“I am the greatest GOOD you are EVER gonna get!” he plants his hand on his hip and points his spatula at Sam. They stay still for a sec and then there’s a chorus of laughter.

Sam walks toward the camera and takes it. He looks into it for a moment, disdain coloring his features. He turns it around to show Peter, Shuri, and two other teenagers doubled over laughing, two of them on the floor, faces red. The camera turns back around to show both Sam and Bucky, both look directly into it. Sam glances at Bucky.

“Man, what happened to your hair?” Sam asks, looking at the pigtails. Bucky doesn’t look at him, just stares into the camera.

“Michelle did it. She said it’d be funny.” He says, voice monotone.

“And uh…do you _feel_ funny?” Sam asks, looking back to the camera.

Bucky sighs.

“I feel something.”

The chorus of laughter starts again and the camera fades to black.

~***~

White writing unfolds across the dark screen.

Disclaimer: the scene in this video was requested by thee gaggle of unaccompanied minors we have roaming this tower. We will NOT be taking any further ridiculous requests.

The screen goes black again, and then more, smaller writing unfolds.

Disclaimer #2: we WILL, most likely, be taking more ridiculous requests from these unaccompanied minors.

Thanks for watching… … ... … …bye.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! sorry it's been ages again. my brain wasn't working and it's the holidays so retail is crazy! also my cat got sick and there was nothing the vet could do so we lost him. and so all that's been happening and sucking. so yeah that's probably too much info but that's whats been going on. i can't promise more soon but i had a small amount of motivation so i got this small one written! i hope you're all doing well darlings!!! thanks for reading! love you! <3


End file.
